


heliophilia

by mjmis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Mild Smut, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjmis/pseuds/mjmis
Summary: heliophilia (n.): the desire to stay in the sun; love of sunlight. in which, you were the sun and atsumu was head-over-heels for you.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 34





	heliophilia

**Author's Note:**

> watch me upload a bajillion fics at once lol totally not procrastinating school work rn? this fic might be super awkward for me since i literally can’t write in atsumu’s accent and i also can’t write smut so like the struggle rn?? anyways, enjoy <3 (also this is fem!reader & atsumu, but there aren’t really any detailed descriptions or pronouns, so feel free to interpret it in any way you’d like!)

“‘Ya sat next to me on the airplane and fell asleep on my shoulder and I didn’t want to move you cause ‘ya looked so comfortable. Oh, and ‘yer hot.”

Those were the life-changing words you heard when you landed at Osaka International Airport, where a stranger approached you with a smug smile on his face. This newcomer with gold-colored hair and a heavy Kansai accent seemed familiar, but you couldn’t place your finger on it. You decided to smile at this devilishly handsome man who was in front of you, biting your lip to hide your obvious blush. 

He smirked again. However, this time, he parted his lips as if he were about to say something, but changed his mind last minute. You wanted to know what he was about to say so the two of you could continue conversing, but you knew better than to talk to someone who wasn’t equally interested. The awkward silence rolled in as you felt his gaze linger on you. Your eyes darted around instinctively, making contact with everything and everyone but him. His phone buzzed, breaking you two out of that uncomfortable daze. 

“Hey, could I get ‘yer number?” he suddenly asked, slight amusement in his tone. You let out a slightly incoherent answer as your head nodded automatically, reacting before you could speak. 

While you exchanged numbers and parted ways, you longed for the previous contact to last a little longer. Over the next few days, you yearned for a text from the gorgeous stranger who had charmed his way into your mind. It was becoming a daily appearance. When no text came, you became slightly disappointed. You tried to persuade yourself that he was a busy person and that he would message you eventually, and he did. 

It was a late Saturday night as you prepared yourself for bed, exhausted even though the bare minimum had been accomplished that day. His text arrived abruptly; irritating you and snapping you out from your sleep-like daze. 

You had almost ignored it. Almost went to sleep with no second thoughts. Almost rolled over and dozed into a dreamless sleep. But thank god, you hadn’t. You felt yourself instantly awaken as an unknown number popped up on your screen. 

**+81 80 0000-0000 (maybe: Miya Atsumu)** 23:12 -

Hey, sorry for the late text. ‘Ya still up?

**+81 80 0000-0000 (maybe: Miya Atsumu)** 23:13 -

If ‘yer asleep already, goodnight. Sleep well.

Your heart fluttered, even if you were slightly annoyed that he decided to message you so late at night. You quickly typed a reply, your thumb hovering over the ‘send’ button.

**me** 23:15 -

Hey, is this the boy from the airport?

**me** 23:15 -

And no, I’m not asleep yet. Was about to sleep, though. 

You hadn’t needed to wait any longer than three seconds after your message was sent to receive many enthusiastic replies from ‘Miya Atsumu’. Weird, you’d for sure heard that name before.

**+81 80 0000-0000 (maybe: Miya Atsumu)** 23:16 -

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Miya Atsumu, setter for MSBY Black Jackals. ‘Ya can call me Atsumu. Or ‘Tsumu, if you’d like. 

**+81 80 0000-0000 (maybe: Miya Atsumu)** 23:16 -

What’s ‘yer name, pretty?

**+81 80 0000-0000 (maybe: Miya Atsumu)** 23:17 -

And sorry for disturbing ‘yer sleep.

You reddened at the compliment. No boy had paid you much attention before, but you were no stranger to dating and relationships. All of a sudden, his name clicked. MSBY Black Jackals were a reigning national team, upcoming in tournaments and Division 1. You moved your hesitant thumbs, typing another message on your bright screen.

**me** 23:18 -

No, no, it’s okay. I’m ____ ____, nice to meet you.

**me** 23:18 -

It’s kind of cool that you’re a setter for the Japan team!

You hadn’t meant to embarrass yourself by assuming his occupation was ‘cool’, but it was too late now. He had already seen it and was typing a response, indicated by the terrifying three dots in the corner of your small screen. 

**+81 80 0000-0000 (maybe: Miya Atsumu)** 23:19 -

Good to know that ‘ya think my job is cool. ;)

**+81 80 0000-0000 (maybe: Miya Atsumu)** 23:19 -

Anyway, you should probably sleep. I don’t want to be keeping ‘ya up so late.

You felt yourself in awe by how considerate he was, and before you knew it, your fingers were typing a response.

**me** 23:19 -

Okay. Goodnight, Atsumu. 

You clicked the power-off button for your phone, not expecting a response until maybe later in the evening. What you didn’t expect was the remaining message on your screen, from the one and only, Miya Atsumu.

**+81 80 0000-0000 (maybe: Miya Atsumu)** 23:20 -

‘Night, gorgeous. :)

With that last message, Atsumu borrowed your heart. And presumably never handed it back. You fell into a dreamless sleep, that slight smile still resting on your face as you woke up.

You awoke to the sun beaming down on your face; the heat entering your room. As you rubbed the sun out of your eyes, the previous night flashed in your mind. You intuitively checked your phone for any new messages, but your face fell when there wasn’t. You continued with your day, deciding that he was a busy man and that practice would rarely leave him any spare time.

When night rolled in, you anxiously waited for a text from Atsumu, hoping that he would be out of practice by then. As you were scrolling through assignments on your laptop, the distant sound of the daily sports news program had started. You had never bothered to watch them, so you continued looking through the tasks that you were assigned to. 

So imagine your disbelief when you heard Atsumu’s name on that same news channel. You immediately cranked up the volume on your almost-deafened TV, and you were blessed with Atsumu’s insanely egoistic but handsome face once more. Your eyes were now glued on the screen, barely caring about the unfinished workload beside you. He was being interviewed by various media platforms; shoving microphones and cameras into his face. You were in awe of how he managed to stay calm during this, and that just made your heart pound for him even faster. (It also made something else throb, but we don’t talk about that, I guess.) As you were planning to switch off the channel, he started speaking with that diabolic grin of his. 

“Miya Atsumu! There have been rumors you’re seeing that famous model! Are the rumors true?” a reporter asked, craving for the validation.

“No. However, a particular girl has captured my interest. She may not be a model, but she certainly looks like one. Well, at least, in my opinion.” Atsumu answered, directing a wink at the camera.

You blushed, even if the wink wasn’t directed to you, and you immediately switched off the TV, hoping to continue the rest of your night in peace. An hour later, as you finished the first pile of workload you had for the night, your phone buzzed with a series of frantic texts. As you rolled around to check who was texting you, your screen yet again flickered on-and-off, showing the various texts that had been sent.

**Miya Atsumu** 21:32 -

Hey! Please don’t be asleep.

**Miya Atsumu** 21:32 -

Also, did ‘yer see the sports channel tonight? Dedicated to you, cutie. 

**Miya Atsumu** 21:33 -

If ‘yer asleep and ‘ya see this in the mornin’, sorry for always texting ‘ya so late.

**Miya Atsumu** 21:33 -

Reply whenever. I’ll always make time for ‘ya.

**Miya Atsumu** 21:34 -

Or try to. My schedule doesn’t allow that, yenno?

You blinked rapidly, trying to wake yourself up from what seemed like a hallucination. Atsumu dedicated that to you? What surprised you was the fact that he was willing to make time for you when you were just a stranger that happened to sleep on his shoulder on the airplane. Still, the thought enthralled you, and you found yourself wanting to text back. 

**me** 21:35 -

You always text so late! You’re lucky I was up because of work.

**me** 21:35 -

And stop spluttering stupidity. We’re barely strangers.

Your words may have come out harsher than you originally intended, but they held meaning behind their words. You waited for his response, nails tapping anxiously on the back of your phone. 

**Miya Atsumu** 21:36 -

Well, let’s change that then!

**Miya Atsumu** 21:36 -

Where are ‘ya staying?

**Miya Atsumu** 21:37 -

Let’s meet up or somethin’.

You glanced back and forth at the texts, unable to believe that he asked you, out of all people, to meet with him. You rapidly agree, earning you texts from him that lasted into the late evening. While you were wrapping the covers around your cold torso, you found him making a re-appearance in your head once again. This had become a nightly habit, and you were not proud of it. 

The day finally arrived after a week of longing, and you were heading to where Atsumu had told you to meet him. Your palms were sweaty, and you doubted you could contain your excitement. People who were passing by glanced at you with a worried look, and younger kids stared with confusion. True, you may have looked a mess; both giddy with excitement, and nervous to meet the boy who had been flirting with you the last few days. 

Once you arrived at the cafe, your eyes darted around the inside, panicked that he had stood you up. But that thought was quickly washed away with relief when you saw him at the table in the corner, giving you a soft smile and a small wave. You quickly made your way up to his table, avoiding the side-glares you received from potential fangirls. 

When you approached the table, Atsumu was watching you in disbelief. Not only did you look stunning, but you resembled the embodiment of the sun in solid form. Even as a child, Atsumu had always been obsessed with the sun and everything gold and shiny. Hence, why he dyed his hair the color it resides now. You looked remarkable, and he refused to take his eyes off you. You noticed, and a slight blush was making its way up to your cheeks.

“‘Ya look great, sweetheart,” he muttered, still in shock of how radiant you looked. Of course, Atsumu didn’t look all bad either. You were still in reverence of how impressive he looked in person, leaving you speechless. 

He noticed your flustered state and gave you his self-satisfied smirk once more before pulling a chair over for you to sit on. As he beckoned you to sit, you gave him that warm smile he had first seen at the airport, and he swore he felt his heart melt. 

As the date went by, you felt yourself falling more and more for Atsumu’s charm. He took you everywhere; from the cafe to a local park, and then to an arcade. You never wanted the date to end so fast, but before you knew it, the sky was painted orange and pink; the indication in which it was time to head home. Atsumu probably noticed that too, since the grip on your hand tightened as the two of you neared your hotel. You let go of his hand slowly, already missing the warmth of his palm, and turned to face him. 

“I had a great time today,” you said, a blush making a re-appearance on your cheeks. He smirked, but you hadn’t failed to notice that his ears had become a tinted pink at your comment. 

“Same here, darlin’,” he replied, that over-confident smirk coming back to decorate his features. “Let’s do this again sometime.” 

The thought of a second date made you giddy at the core, and you nodded vigorously before making a step towards your room. Before you could unlock the door, Atsumu grabbed your wrist and spun you around, your faces now barely inches apart. You could feel his warm, minty breath on yours, and you wondered how he could always make you so flustered at the slightest touches. 

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered against your mouth, the heat tickling your skin.

You knew better than to say yes. You didn’t need an over-complicated relationship that would just end in tears. But you nodded in approval, and before you knew it, his lips were crashing onto yours. His lips against yours felt like home; as if you two were meant for each other. You found comfort in his arms as he pulled you in, captivating you with that sensational deep kiss of his. 

As you two pulled apart, breathless and slightly panting, you realized he was staring into your slightly star-struck eyes; the complacent smirk never leaving his face. He breathed into your skin, leaving the cold air to brush up his remains. With the both of you still slightly parted, he pursued the firm grip on your upper arm, causing you to feel those butterflies you felt when you had first met him. 

“Let’s go inside, yeah?” he stated, gesturing to your hotel room. You meekly nodded, barely comprehending what he was saying. 

While he led you into your hotel room, you found yourself captivated with his touch. How could a single man make you feel this way? You followed him into the room, mindlessly unlocking the doors along the way. You found the two of you in your bedroom, continuing the passionate kiss from earlier. He gives you one last confident glance and proceeds to move down your body, leaving a trail of his hot breath and sloppy kisses. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he whispered, his fiery breath inviting you to double-take. You nod again, an action that had repeated throughout the night. 

He kissed you, eventually reaching the core of your clothed sex. You mewled as he slid a finger over your already-slick folds. He reached to pull your underwear off, earning a muffled gasp from you. You could feel him smirking against the heat of your sex, and you tried to push your thighs together to prevent him from looking. You could also feel him smirking against your thigh, nuzzling them apart again with his long and slender fingers. As he lined his finger up with your hole, you pushed his head further, eliciting a groan from him. 

Before you knew it, Atsumu was above you, a gloss of perspiration resting on his skin. He was now removing his remaining clothing to grab a condom, and you knew he was lining his dick to your hole. While he entered, mouth slightly agape with profound grunts and exhalations, you could feel your walls fluttering around him. His eyes became half-lidded and translucent, feeling himself become sucked into your trance. 

He gave you a few seconds to adjust to his size, watching you squirm under his wrath. You muttered a string of small curses, your fingers grasping out for possession, pressing into Atsumu’s broad shoulders as he started moving. 

The way Atsumu looks at you while he thrusts into you, causing you to shudder at how he fills you to the brim as you’re left tensing around his girth so tightly; almost too much for you to handle. All you can do is shakily wrap your legs around his thrusting waist to drag him closer to you.

“C-close, Atsumu!” you mumbled, barely giving your brain to comprehend what your body was thinking. 

When he felt your walls clenching even tighter around him as he thrust harder into you, he knew that the both of you would soon reach the climax. Your hips spasmed on his cock as you screamed his name, causing him to reach his peak with sloppy, fast, thrusts. 

The two of you slowly calmed from your highs as Atsumu pulled out of you, causing you to whine at the emptiness. He pulled you into his chest, and before long, the two of you passed out; legs and bodies intertwined.

When dawn rolled in, Atsumu knew he should probably get going and leave for practice. But how could he when you looked so, so, good? The early morning sun shone on your porcelain skin as you slept, your breaths in small and delicate portions. He could practically see the halo glowing out of you; the angel that came from his sky and made a beeline for his heart. 

It wasn’t shocking to him that he had already caught feelings for you, but this moment made his thoughts oh-so-very clear. Tucking your hair behind your ear, he gave your forehead a tiny peck before stirring and getting up. You groaned in objection, the warmth of his body leaving the other side of your bed. While he glanced at you one last time before leaving, he promised himself that you would be the one for him, and he would treat you right.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY, FINISHED SHEESH THAT TOOK SO LONG? anyways, i'm working on an iwaoi fanfic and finishing the headcanons!!


End file.
